A Christmas Story Twist
by Typhlosion8
Summary: Yep, it's that time of year again! Time for Mirajane to create new pairings before New Years! I think you all know where this is going... NaLu. Happy holidays, everyone! -Ty8


**Hey Kit! Here's an extra present because I was inspired! Happy holidays, guys! And happy NaLu!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, Mystogan and Jellal would be the coolest Unison Raid tag team in all of Fiore!**

* * *

It was Christmas time again in Magnolia, which should be a time for celebrating and holiday cheer. Exchanging gifts, drinking eggnog, and being merry is what most guilds would do around this time.

Not Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail had it's own "tradition", as Mirajane put it. Mira took advantage of Christmas to attempt to pair people up using one of her favourite matchmaking items:

 _ **The Mistletoe.**_

Mira would put up her mistletoe on December 1st everywhere in the guild : hanging over doorways, in the infirmary, over tables in corners or ones certain guild members usually sat at, and the worst one, as Cana put it, was the _bar_. Mira claims that she puts all the plants up in good spirit, and that you didn't _have_ to kiss if you were under it, but it was common knowledge that if you didn't, she'd make your life into a hell.

So, they just tried to avoid it if they could.

* * *

Lucy hadn't done well this year. She'd been victim to Mira's tradition multiple times over the month, each one more embarrassing than the last.

The first time, she'd walked into the guild on her own, and Mira looked upset that she hadn't walked in with someone so that she could kiss them.

"Kiss? Why would I-" It clicked in her head, and she looked up to see mistletoe hanging from the doorway. Grinning, Lucy turned towards Mira.

"Oh well, guess there's always next time-" she was cut off by the chime of a door, and then Loke had pulled her into his arms and kissed her, before vanishing just as quickly when she gave him a murderous look.

At least Mira was happy though.

* * *

The second time, she ended up walking in with Erza and Gray, and Mira was suddenly halting them in their tracks at the doorway.

"Two of you have to kiss, because there's mistletoe!" she said. Erza turned bright red.

"M-Mira, I don't really want to-"

The red haired wizard was cut off by Mira's dark look.

" _Someone has to kiss._ "

Shivering, Lucy and Erza glanced at each other, then at Gray, who seemed to only realize then that he was involved in this.

"What? I'm not doing this! Juvia will kill me and everyone else!"

Erza's face turned cold. "Gray, as a gentleman, you **_will_**."

"But which one of us kisses Gray?" Lucy asked. Erza's face turned flustered again.

"Uh, Lucy, would you mind...?"

Lucy sighed, but pulled Gray to her and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Mira looked upset, but let it go.

"Thanks Lucy." Erza said. "I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Erza. I know you're saving your kiss for a certain blue haired someone." she winked, and Erza's face turned red again.

Meanwhile, Gray was looking for his clothes, which had flew off while he was in his panic before Lucy had kissed him.

Juvia popped up suddenly at a table in the corner.

"Gray-sama, I've got your clothes over here!" she said cheerily. He looked relieved.

"Thanks Juvia-"

The water mage pulled him towards her and held up one of Mira's mistletoe plants.

"Mira said that Juvia could have this one! Now Juvia and Gray-sama must kiss!"

Needless to say, Mira found a lot of the mistletoe plants in the guild frozen by an angry ice wizard...

* * *

This seemed to happen to Lucy all month, and she ended up kissing a lot of Fairy Tail wizards. But, for some strange twist of fate, it was never Natsu.

Not that she wanted to kiss Natsu! She was just surprised is all!

Levy herself had ended up kissing an Iron Dragon Slayer last week, and seemed to be in a daze ever since. Jet and Droy had cried over that one for days.

But it was December 24, and Lucy was about to leave to go home when Natsu arrived, opening the guild doors just as she walked into him. Her face went cherry red as she looked at the Dragon Slayer. Would they really have to kiss?

Mira looked overjoyed.

"Natsu! Lucy! You're under the mistletoe! Kiss!"

Lucy looked confused.

"Why do I have to kiss Lucy under a plant?" he asked. Lucy groaned.

"Because people have to kiss when they're under mistletoe. It's like a rule." she told him quietly.

"Oh." he said, then grinned. "I know what to do!"

Lucy closed her eyes, expecting him to kiss her, but instead, she felt nothing. Opening her eyes, she blanched as Natsu took a deep breath, looking straight up at the plant.

 **"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"** he shouted, sending a column of fire up and burning the mistletoe to ash, as well as charring the guild doorway. Poor Makarov...

Mira scowled, and Lucy felt a little down inside.

 _He was supposed to kiss me..._

"Natsu you idiot! Why did you burn up the mistletoe?! You were supposed to kiss me!" she yelled at him, not even caring about home upset she sounded.

He frowned.

"I thought you didn't want to kiss though? You said that people _have_ to, and it sounded like you didn't _want_ to." he said.

Lucy growled in frustration. "I didn't want to kiss other people! I wanted to kiss you, and you just ruined that!"

Natsu looked sad.

"I'm sorry Luce." he said, then brightened again.

 _What's his plan now?_ Lucy thought.

Suddenly, he was kissing her for real, no mistletoe to make him, no obligation.

Mirajane collapsed to the floor, the guild was quiet in shock, and Lucy didn't care.

She was happy that he burned Mira's mistletoe. After all, this way, he kissed her because he wanted to, not because he had to.

* * *

 **Happy Christmas Eve, people! And to all, a good night! ^_^**

 **Typhlosion8**


End file.
